Floating Ruins
|quests=*Missions **Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate }} The Floating Ruins is a location in Final Fantasy X-2, situated at the peak of Mt. Gagazet. The peak used to be perpetually shrouded in fog, but after the Fayth Scar became dormant the fog lifted revealing the ruins at the top. It is the location of the first mission, and thus acts as a tutorial and introduction. It can be revisited by finding the path that leads there from Mt. Gagazet caverns. Story As the Gullwings' Sphere Oscillo-finder picks up a signal from the ruins, Brother flies Yuna, Rikku and Paine there on the Celsius. The girls make the landing but Yuna slips and is left hanging from an edge while Rikku and Paine rush to save her. The YRP navigate their way to the top but come across Leblanc and her cronies, Logos and Ormi—rival sphere hunters—and race to reach the top of the ruins. Leblanc gets stuck on a precipice and the YRP reach the sphere room at the top first, but must fight the fiend Boris before they can claim the treasure. Taking the sphere to the Celsius they view it to find it contains images from Zanarkand. Shinra analyzes the sphere and says it can be used as a dressphere, and thus the Gullwings acquire the Black Mage dressphere. Missions Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate Beat the Syndicate to the top! But watch out, there's no telling what they'll do to stop you! * Objective: Be the first to the top of the ruins. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after the events in Luca. * Reward: Black Mage Dressphere, Muscle Belt The player will still get the sphere if they fail the mission. Items Note: These treasures do not refill. * Yellow Ring * Elixir * Mega Phoenix * Red Ring * White Ring * Star Pendant * Muscle Belt Enemies ;Chapter 1 * Ahriman, Yellow Elemental * Divebeak x2 * She-Goon, Recoil x2 * Goon x2, Recoil x2 * Goon x2, Recoil * Quadricorn, Yellow Elemental * Yellow Elemental x2, Bomb * Ahriman, Bomb * She-Goon, Recoil x3 * Ahriman, Divebeak x2 * Ormi, Logos, Leblanc (Boss) * Boris (Boss) ;Chapter 3 * Balivarha * Leucophylla x2 * Spine Drake * Leucophylla x2, Watcher-S * Boris * Balivarha, Watcher-A * Balivarha, Leucophylla * Balivarha, Rhyos * Balivarha, Queen Coeurl * Queen Coeurl * Queen Coeurl, Rhyos * Balivarha, Queen Coeurl, Watcher-A * Queen Coeurl, Rhyos, Watcher-S * Adamantoise * Queen Coeurl, Watcher-S * Balivarha, Rhyos, Watcher-R * Balivarha, Leucophylla, Watcher-R ;Chapter 5 * Balivarha x2, Watcher-A * Boris * Leucophylla x2 * Balivarha, Spine Drake * Balivarha, Leucophylla, Watcher-R * Balivarha, Leucophylla * Balivarha x2 * Leucophylla x2, Watcher-S * Balivarha, Queen Coeurl * Balivarha, Rhyos * Queen Coeurl, Rhyos * Balivarha, Queen Coeurl, Watcher-S * Queen Coeurl x2, Watcher-R * Queen Coeurl x2 * Adamantoise * Queen Coeurl, Rhyos, Watcher-R Musical themes "Gagazet Mountain" plays in the Floating Ruins. Gallery FFX-2 Floating Ruins.jpg|Concept art of the ruins. Floating Ruins Artwork 2.jpg|Concept art of the ruins. Floating Ruins Summit.jpg|Concept art of the ruins. Gagazet Artwork.jpg|Concept art of the ruins. FFX-2 UO Mt Gagazet Ruins.png|Concept art of the ruins from Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Omega. Floating Ruins Sphere Chamber.jpg|Concept art of the sphere chamber. Celsius_Gagazet_Ruins.png|The Celsius flies over the Floating Ruins. Gagazet Ruins.jpg|Floating Ruins. Gagazet Ruins2.jpg|Floating Ruins. Gagazet Ruins4.jpg|Floating Ruins. Gagazet Ruins3.jpg|Floating Ruins. Gagazet ruins.jpg|Chamber at the top of the ruins. Yuna in Floating Ruins.jpg|The Gullwings in Floating Ruins. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2